shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 659 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 659: Master "M" PG 1 *Hazmat Man:*shooting a gun* its one human and one robot!! dont stop!! *Kids:*run around crying*wwhaaa, they wont stop shooting!!! *Franky:*using his arms to block bullet fire* Just hurry and follow the woman!! *Kids:*star eyes* yes sir, Mr. Cyborg!! PG 2 *Sanji:*kicks a large number of hazmat men*''' Party Table: Kick Course!!' *Hazmat Men:*fall to the ground and walls* *Samurai Head: Oi!!!! stop knocking them out!! I have to ask them about Momonosuke!! *Sanji: We have bigger problems shitty samurai!!! *Hazmat Men:*some more enter the room and some of the defeated ones get back up* *Sanji:*glares* damn. PG 3 *Nami:*running with Chopper and the kids* Where is an exit? Or at least another door? *Giant Boy: There's a one door the men use when ever they feed us. We aren't allowed to go near it. *Nami: That's probably our best bet. PG 4 *Hazmat Man:*bursts through the door they were running to* Stop right there!! Go no fur- *Chopper:*kung fu kicks him in the face and sends him flying back*Hiyyaa!! *Boys:*star eyes* awsome Tanuki!!! *Chopper:*stands on the man and poses*hiiiiiiya. *Boys:*cheer for him* *Nami: Stop messing around!!!! PG 5 *Nami/Chopper:*run down a large hallway with the children following* *Franky:*notices the room is empty of kids* hey Sanji, they all got out. *Sanji:*smokes as he steps on a man's head* good. Because more are still coming. *Hazmat Men:*stop attacking and stand at attention* *???: Who the hell do you people think you are letting my test subjects go free. *Franky/Sanji:?! *???: Well? Answer me!! *Sanji: What the hell is that?! PG 6 *Luffy:*stands infront of the lake separating the two islands* We made it!! Shave ice here we come!!! *Usopp: Hey captain, the crew is in danger remember?! *Zoro:*dips his hand in the water* The water is warm. Not blazing like it was near the shore. *Robin: It'll probally be slightly chilly on the other side. This island truelly is remarkable. *Zoro: So how do we get over there? PG 7 *???:*the half bird woman* Why dont you just fly over it. *Crew:!! *Usopp:*points at her* AAHH!!! Its the bird woman!!! See I told you!!! *Luffy:*star eyes* cool!!! Hey wanna join my crew? *Usopp:*slaps him* AGAIN WITH THIS?! *Robin: Hello. Who and what are you? PG 8 *"A": Fufufu, you may call me "A". As for what I am: an angel of course. *Usopp: Dont mess with us!! You're just another centaur!! *"A": Oh......you're no fun. Fufufu. *Luffy: hey, do you poop? *"A":*smiles* yes. *Usopp:*sulks* so exhausting..... PG 9 *"A":*she jumps up and glides over them* You 4 actually seem pretty interesting. You should meet our master. *Zoro: And who is that? *"A": Fufufu, the greatest mind on this island. *with a sea king expression on her face* He's beyond human. PG 10 *Sanji:*is collapsed on the ground* *???:*hovering about* Thats one down. *Franky:*on one knee* Shit!!! *launches rockets* '''Franky Rocket Launcher!!!' *???:*melts the rockets as soon as they approach him* Stupid machine. *Hazmat man: No more master. Let us handle thi- PG 11 *???: *forms a hand and drives it through its mask* *Hazmat man:*cries in pain as his face is smoking*aaahhh!!!! it burrrrnnnss!!! *???: Dont you dare try to tell me what to do!! *Franky:*aims at him* Only one option. Franky..... *???: huh?! PG 12 *Franky:*shoots his laser beam*''' Radical Beam''' *???/ Hazmat Men:*get blown back* *Franky:*grabs Sanji and runs away* PG 13 *Master "M":*the blob takes the form of a man with spikey hair* Escape? No one escapes Master "M"!! *Franky:*running* Hold on Sanji. Im gonna get you to Chopper. Just hang in th- *he stops when Master "M" jumps infront of him*?! *Master "M":*grins crazilly* *Franky: damn it!! Are you a logia? PG 14 *Master "M": logia? Sorry, but I'm far worse than some lowly human of nature. All credit goes to that damn Vegapunk!!! *Luffy:*waves to "A"* thanks for the lift birdy. *"A":*flies away* dont mention it. *Usopp:*with his hat back on and rubbing himself alittle* I cant believe she took us to the other side. *Zoro:*with his clothes back on* It is kinda suspicious. PG 15 *Robin:*with a coat on* She said the others are on a straight path from here. *Luffy: alright. lets go!! *Leggy:*thinking* How the hell did I get in this mess? PG 16 *Master "M": take them both to my lab with the others. The rest of you, go and find those children. *Hazmat Men:*salute* Yes sir!!! *Master "M":*rubs his head and goes back to his blob form* Bring one back to my study. I got excited and used too much power again. PG 17 *Master "M": *thinking*Vegapunk!!! I refuse to die until you pay for what you did to me 4 years ago!!! END Category:Prediction